À la rencontre des coeurs
by Ali-chan et Vani-chan
Summary: Cette histoire se passe à une autre époque, dans un autre pays. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui vont à la rencontre de leur destiné, à la rencontre de leurs coeurs. Ils entraîneront leurs amis dans cette fulgurante aventure aussi drôle que tragique
1. Chapter 1

Ali-Chan & Vani-Chan

_CHANCES INATTENDUES_

**Chapitre 1**

Hana Aoi se rend vers les écuries où l'attend Sanosuké. Puis, elle disparaît dans les dédales du palais, laissant Sanosuké prendre soin d'Asa, sa jument.

Kaoru se fait réveiller brutalement par sa servante Taé. «Je vous trouve de plus en plus paresseuse Mademoiselle Kaoru. Ahh! et regarder moi ces cernes, vous avez très mauvaise mine. Je devrais peut-être appeler Mademoiselle Takani.»

- De quoi parles-tu, je me porte à merveille.

Kaoru se força à sourire. Elle lui tira la langue dès que Taé lui tourna le dos. Misao, le ventre alourdi par ses huit mois et demi de grossesses, fit irruption dans la chambre suivit d'Aoshi.

- Je t'en supplie koïshi, tu dois te reposer.

- Koïshi ne sois pas un baka, je viens de me lever.

- Kaoru, je voulais être la première à t'annoncer les nouveaux exploits de Hana Aoi (Fleur Bleue). Elle a (BLABLABLA) , dit Misao.

- Incroyable, fit simplement Kaoru sans la moindre surprise.

Aoshi leva Le Sourcil d'un air amusé ( aussi amusé qu'Aoshi peut avoir l'air). Misao, elle, était déçue du manque d'enthousiasme de Kaoru pour sa nouvelle palpitante. Kaoru repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait dans la nuit précédente.

FLASH BACK

Kaoru sella sa jument et parti au galop vers le village. Elle fit ralentir Asa tout près du village, et se cacha derrière un buisson. Deux gros hommes marchaient sur la route. L'un portait un gros sac de toile grossière ... qui ... qui gigotait! Kaoru évalua rapidement leur force et sortit du buisson. Les deux hommes se regardèrent amusés.

- Tu ferais mieux de retournez chez toi petite.

- Ou tu finiras comme lui, dit le deuxième en lançant un regard en direction du sac.

- Désolé messieurs de vous décevoir... dit Kaoru en dégainant son Wakizashi d'un mouvement souple.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Kaoru se précipitait déjà sur eux, à grande vitesse. Les deux hommes restèrent immobile tant ils étaient surpris. Kaoru les assomma d'un coup sur la tête. Elle se précipita vers le sac et l'ouvrit. Un jeune garçon en sortit:

- Non mais j'étouffait moi! Tu pourrais faire plus vite la prochaine fois!

Il la regarda de haut en bas.

-T'es une FILLE ?!

- Qu'y a-t-il de si surprennent?

- Ben, t'est une fille.

- Et toi insupportable!

- Tais-toi busu!

- Je te signale que je viens de te sauver la vie!

- Ouais, bon.

- J'entend des bruits de pas, tu devrais retourner chez toi.

- J'ai pas de chez-moi, busu.

-Oh... Alors vient chez moi.

- Il n'en est pas question! Et tu habites où? Dans une grotte?

- Viens avec moi et tu verras, mais décide toi vite, ils approchent.

- D'accord, au fait je m'appelle Yahiko Myôjin, et toi busu?

- Hana Aoi.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Quand tout le monde fût sortit de la chambre de Kaoru, une tête sortit de l'armoire.

- Tu aurais pas pu te débarrasser d'eux plus vite!

- bonjour Yahiko-CHAN!

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA, BUSU! cria Yahiko en sortant tant bien que mal de l'armoire en désordre.



À quelques kilomètres du palais

Kenshin labourait les champs sous le soleil brûlant, quand il entendit des bruits de sabots qui remontait le chemin qui menait jusqu'à chez lui.

- Je me demande qui cela pourrait être..

- MESSAGER DU ROI, se mit à beugler le jeune cavalier.

- OYO!

- Êtes-vous Himura-san?

- Oui.

- Parfait, cette lettre est pour vous!

Et le messager repartit aussitôt.

La lettre se lisait comme ci ;

_Cher Himura-San, j'irai droit au but car je n'est pas de temps à perdre._

_On m'a dit que vous étiez un expert en sabre et il se trouve que j'ai justement _

_besoin d'un garde du corps. Pensez-vous pouvoir accomplir ce travail et vous _

_dévouez à votre empereur? Enfin, si votre réponse est positive ne prenez pas la _

_peine de répondre à cette lettre et venez directement au _

_palais. Espèrent que votre réponse est positive._

_Koshijiro Kamiya, empereur _

Extrait du deuxième chapitre 

**Chapitre 2**

_Kenshin se tenait devant les portes bien gardées du palais. De nombreuses courtisanes s'étaient rejointe là pour observer "Le nouvel arrivant". La plupart d'entre elles cachaient leur bouche de leur main en essayant d'étouffer leurs rires. Kenshin s'avanca pour pénétrer dans le palais, mais s'arrêta quand il sentit un ki fort familier. Eh, oui! Cigarette entre les doigts, sourire narquois sur les lèvres, nul autre que Saïto Hajimé sortit d'un coin sombre pour saluer Kenshin._


	2. Chapter 2

Après une éternité, voici enfin la suite. C'est ton cadeau de Noël, Ali-chan! La publication du chapitre 3 ne devrait pas tarder à suivre. Et Joyeux Noël à tous nos gentils lecteurs!

**Chapitre 2**

Kenshin se tenait devant les portes bien gardées du palais. De nombreuses courtisanes s'étaient rejointes là pour observer "Le nouvel arrivant ". La plupart d'entre elles cachaient leur bouche de leur main en essayant d'étouffer leurs rires. Kenshin s'avança pour pénétrer dans le palais, mais s'arrêta quand il sentit un ki fort familier. Eh, oui! Cigarette entre les doigts, sourire narquois sur les lèvres, nul autre que Saïto Hajimé sortit d'un coin sombre pour saluer Kenshin.

Kenshin pénétra dans une salle immense et bien éclairée. Un escalier de marbre menant à l'étage supérieur trônait au milieu de la place. Kenshin regardait autour de lui visiblement impressionner par la beauté du château d'Edo. Saïto entraîna Kenshin dans la salle du trône. Plusieurs personnes richement vêtues se tenaient près du trône et discutaient discrètement. Un homme sombre s'adressait au roi. Le roi Kamya lui fit signe de s'approcher et l'homme sombre se retira.

— Himura-san, je vous attendais, j'espérais votre visite, lui dit le roi.

Saïto murmura « Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. » à lui-même.

— Puisque vous êtes ici, je suppose que vous acceptez mon offre Himura-san. Cela me réjouit. Une chambre adjacente a déjà été préparée pour vous…

L'entrée d'un homme rude aux proportions titanesques interrompit le seigneur. Il tenait par l'épaule un minuscule garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

— Monseigneur, ce voyou pillait la cuisine royale et il a tenté de fuir.

Le gamin se débattait de son mieux en hurlant : « menteur… grossier… rude… monstre… à moi! »

Le roi s'adressa au jeune garçon.

— Tu connais le châtiment pour les voleurs?

Yahiko resta silencieux.

— Ta place n'est pas au château, tu aurais dû rester chez toi. Maintenant, tu devras subir les conséquences de tes actes.

Une très belle jeune fille avait des cheveux noirs, qui encadraient un visage pâle, mais qui faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle portait un kimono d'un blanc pur avec des fleurs de sakura rose pâle brodées sur les manches. Ses cheveux cascadaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Kaoru arriva à la cour et extirpa Yahiko des mains de son persécuteur. Elle s'approcha ensuite du roi et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Kaoru, fit le roi, mais que fais-tu, c'est un voleur?

— Non père, tout ceci est de ma faute, c'est un terrible mal entendu. Ce garçon est innocent. Il n'a rien fait de mal, répliqua-t-elle.

— Explique-toi, ma fille.

Kaoru eut un instant de panique. Que dire?

— Ce petit garçon s'appelle Yahiko. C'est le fils de Saé, la sœur jumelle de Taé, ma servante. Malheureusement, sa mère est morte et j'ai donné la permission à Taé de l'amener au château.

L'assistance était sans voix, tandis que le père de Kaoru soupirait.

— D'accord ma fille, ton grand cœur t'honore, mais tu devrais en parler à ton vieux père avant de prendre une décision. D'un autre côté, ce garçon doit travailler s'il veut rester au château. Que va-t-il faire?

— Et bien père, pourquoi ne pas le faire travailler aux écuries, je crois avoir entendu quelques samouraïs se plaindre…

— Tout se termine bien alors, Kaoru amène donc Yahiko-Kun aux écuries. Merci.

Kaoru se tourna vers Yahiko, très fière d'elle. Ce moment de fierté fut vite interrompu par le regard de la mort que lui jeta Yahiko. La princesse et le garnement partir vers les écuries. Une fois loin de la salle du trône, Yahiko céda à la colère.

— Busu, la prochaine fois, laisse-moi décider de mon sort.

— Yahiko-chan, c'était ça ou le donjon. La prochaine fois, je saurai quoi faire.

— Tais-toi, t'es une idiote.

— Arrête de chialer, Sano est un gars génial!

— Grrr

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux écuries. Sano s'occupait d'un étalon noir.

— Euh… Sano? Fit Kaoru.

Sanosuke s'approcha d'eux en fixant Yahiko, étonné.

— Encore toi? Demanda-t-il, je pensais que tu serais retourné chez toi petit.

— Je suis pas petit, sale tête de coq, riposta Yahiko.

— Du calme les garçons!

— Mais pourquoi t'amènes ce gamin?

— Je suis pas un gamin!

— Et moi je ne suis pas une tête de coq!

— Tête de coq.

— Gamin.

— Tête de coq.

— Gamin.

— Ça suffit, tu devras t'habituer au gamin… euh… à Yahiko, car il travaille avec toi à présent. C'est un ordre du roi.

— Il n'en est pas question! Hurla Sanosuke.

— Hum!Hum!

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Une fillette de l'âge de Yahiko se tenait dans l'ombre près de la porte. Elle avait les joues rougies par la gêne. Elle avança de quelques pas et tendit un billet à Sanosuke. Ce fut au tour de celui-ci de rougir.

— Merci, Tsubamé, marmonna Sano.

— C'est quoi tête de coq? Une lettre d'amour? Demanda Yahiko en ricanant.

Kaoru, qui riait aussi, s'arrêta quand elle vit la tête que faisait Sano.

— Bon, la prochaine fois Tsubamé, tu remettras la lettre à Yahiko, ce sera moins embarrassant.

La fillette regarda Yahiko avec curiosité, hocha la tête et puis disparut. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler.


	3. Chapter 3

Au royaume voisin, dans le château de Fukue, une femme magnifique était assise auprès de son époux mourant. C'était Yumi, la reine de Fukue, qui était au chevet du roi Shishio. Le roi était malade depuis bien longtemps et tous sentaient que la fin était proche. Un autre homme était dans la pièce, le prince du Fukue. Il avait des yeux turquoise comme l'eau de la mer sur une plage de sable blanc et des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige au sommet des montagnes vierges. Ce soir, il était très agité.

— Ces idiots veulent la guerre, mon père, c'est évident. Ils rassemblent leurs hommes et envoient des patrouilles près de la frontière. Ils sont sur le qui-vive, mais bientôt, ils frapperont. Mon père, la situation est grave. Vous devez réagir!

— Uruse, baka! Enishi, tu sais que ton père est malade. Malheureusement, la seule personne qui peut sauver ton père est celle qui possède les herbes de Shinijojiu.

— Mais nous avons déjà détruit la famille Takana sans rien trouver, je doute de l'existence de ce remède, mère.

— En fait, mon fils, il reste encore une Takani qui vit et qui respire en ce monde, Mégumi Takani. Mais elle réside au château d'Edo.

— Père, mère, dit Enishi en s'agenouillant, donnez-moi le contrôle de l'armée et je vous jure que je trouverai cette Mégumi et que je reviendrai avec les herbes.

Enishi fut interrompu par un serviteur qui cogna à la porte. L'esclave demanda à voir Enishi. Le prince suivit le pauvre homme qui s'arrêta devant une porte fermée. Enishi l'ouvrit et sourit en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.

— Maître, j'ai d'urgentes nouvelles à vous transmettre.

— Parle, je t'écoute.

— Un homme vient d'être nommé garde du roi au château d'Edo. Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme auparavant.

— De quoi a-t-il l'air? questionna le prince.

— Il a les cheveux roux, il porte un atroce gi rose et il a une cicatrice en forme de croix sur une joue.

— Battosaï, grommela Enishi.

— En vérité maître, cet homme se fait appeler Kenshin.

Enishi resta silencieux un instant et puis il reprit.

— Nous nous occuperons de cette nuisance en même temps que les autres. Pour l'instant, je t'ordonne de retourner à Edo et de me transmettre le plus d'informations possible sur Mégumi Takani. Je désire également être au courant des évènements de la cour royale. Après une courte pause, Enishi ajouta d'un ton mystérieux :

— Je leur prépare une surprise de mon cru.


End file.
